


Breathe

by Diana_Raven



Series: Timkon Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It wouldnt be a fic week if there wasn't at least one angsty one, Knockout mention, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Tim and Kon are at a college party when a redhead triggers Kon, but Tim's there for him.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm bad at the comfort part of h/c, hope it fits the prompt enough :/
> 
> Happy timkon week! So, I know GoddessofRoyalty said that we only have to do *one* of the proposed prompts but I hate myself so I decided to do both. 
> 
> Prompt: College AU - Hurt/Comfort

"Take a deep breath. I'm here. It's going to be okay. That's right, now another one. Good job. You're doing great." Tim chanted. The words flowed from his mouth like a river. Over and over, the same sentiment, the same words. 

The girl hadn't meant to trigger Kon, but the voluptuous ginger had looked so uncannily like  _ her _ that even Tim had done a double take. Then she'd hit on Kon. 

Kon would have flirted back, from anyone else. Anyone who looked just slightly different enough--he would have been fine. 

Well, he wouldn't have been fine but he certainly wouldn't have had a panic attack. 

Tim's fingers wrapped around Kon's ears, forcing his white face to look at Tim. Tim looked so different from either of them--but Kay specifically. His black hair to her red. His small and compact to her large and robust.

"Take a deep breath. Yeah, that's it. You're going to be okay." 

He'd shooed everyone else out of the room a little while back. The redhead had freaked out. She hadn't meant to trigger him. She hadn't known. It wasn't her fault. But nevertheless, Kon was curled up on the floor, his head in Tim's hands, his legs between Tim's knees. His back flattened against the wall behind him. 

Tears dribbled down Kon's face and Tim dropped one hand to wipe them away. But he was at least gasping for air now. Kon sucked down air in large shaky gulps. 

"You're going to be okay. You're doing so great. Keep breathing. Just breathe."

"T-the girl." He stuttered as his pulse began to slow. He tried to push himself from Tim's grasp. "I-I have to-to ap-pologize."

"She's sorry. She didn't know. It's not your fault."

"I-"

"Breathe, Kon. Let's focus on breathing first."

Kon nodded shakily as he coughed through sobs. His shaking hands (which had previously been clenched so hard they'd left bloody crescents on his palms) took Tim's away from his face. 

Kon pressed a kiss to Tim's fingertips. He hiccuped and closed his eyes. Tim took one of them out of his grasp and brushed back Kon's hair as he calmed down. 

Outside them the party they were at stayed raging. Tim had pulled Kon into the first open room with a door that he could (and had kicked out everyone already in there so Kon could have his panic attack in peace). Now, Tim realized that a bedroom probably wasn't the best place to have this conversation. 

Kon wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him close. He buried his hiccuping face into the crook of Tim's neck. Tim continued to run his fingers through Kon's hair. Kon's face was still wet and cold against Tim's skin. 

An unbelievable amount of rage burned in Tim's belly. Kay was long gone, had been since their junior year of high school, but every now and then her effects were still felt. Kon would break down when an older woman got too close. Wouldn't sign up for Dr. Isley's class. Little things. 

Then, this big thing. 

Kon shook in Tim's arms. Tim held him tighter. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Kon shook his head against Tim's neck. 

"Do you want to call Doctor Thompson?"

Kon shook his head immediately. Tim would have reprimanded him but now didn't seem like the time. After a couple of seconds Kon mumbled a "maybe later."

"Do you want to go back to the party?" Tim asked. He rubbed slow circles into Kon's back. 

Kon shook his head. 

"Okay. We can go back to your dorm if you want? I can bore you with my econ paper. You can throw kettle corn at my head while you watch Wendy. I can invite Bart and Cassie over. Does that sound like fun?"

Kon hesitated. He nodded then shook his head. "Yes to throwing kettle corn at me because I'm studying for my soc test and no to Bart and Cassie?" Tim guessed. 

Tim could feel Kon's lips twitch slightly against his neck. Kon kissed his collarbone in response. 

"I'll take that as a yes. You good to stand? Want to sit for a little more?"

Kon shook his head and then nodded. 

"Okay." Tim pressed a kiss to his hair. His fingers drew the W/E logo onto Kon's back. "Here we'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs: @traya-sutton and @dianaraven


End file.
